full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeeve's Relationships
<Zeeve Leads Talbot Pack Crusaders Natalie Norwest Zeeve and Natalie have known each other since kindergarten in a similar capacity to Peter and Christie. Where many kids teased Natalie for her use of animal head bands and tails Zeeve actually found it pretty cool and original and complimented her on it winning him a hug from the girl and in turn causing him to freak out. As they aged the two have practically grown up side by side and know each others likes and dislikes almost as well as their own. However the recent arise of the actual supernatural has cause some tension. Zeeve likes Natalie because she is spontaneous, wilful and that makes her fun in his own mind. To Zeeve he doesn't really care Natalie is a girl and only sees her as someone who he can hang out with and play all sorts of games, and the fact she likes the strange and unusual only makes her more interesting. But most importantly she is a non-conformist who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do, or at least that's how Zeeve sees her. Still having been intertwined from a young age he also has a lot of fond memories of Natalie and feels like he can understand her. As such he can see the real her who is a passionate, kind and most importantly fierce young girl who will stand by him and because of that he will stand by her. Natalie meanwhile like Zeeve for a very similar reason, that he is unusual stands out, is bold and confident and the fact that deep down under his callous words he is a good person. She loves to play games with him, and is overjoyed by the fact that no matter how stranger her games he would join in, even being willing to wear cat ear headbands and roleplaying a cat with her when they were younger. She sees Zeeve as a creative and strong willed person, who while at times is a little badly will always come through for her: which is why she always defended him when Ashley called him a deadbeat. She sees a friend who will stand by her through thick and thin, and regardless of what will change they will always have an unbreakable bond. Still the two fall out after a large row over each of them asking to join the others club the two had a massive falling out. Zeeve himself has been a long time fan of horror and is heavily idealistic as such when the supernatural started making trouble he rushed to defend his home. Meanwhile Natalie had only ever seen the wolves defend people, like her father, and was even personally saved by them at one point, where Zeeve's brother had been attacked by one. As such their differing experiences have caused them to have different viewpoints which they both feel pretty strongly on and while both of them understand the other their naturally fierce if childish pride flared causing them to clash and break off their friendship. However unlike their sister or brother who had let go of others, Zeeve and Natalie could not forget about one another and always had glanced at each other wanting to apologise, but as both their clubs began to fight they found themselves separated. Still both of them now trapped on opposite side of the war they could only blame themselves and while they moved forward they could not help feel slightly lonely after giving up their friendship. Natalie actually defends Zeeve's actions to her sister at one point, and Zeeve spray can's Kyle's face when he makes fun of Natalie's 'furry' club. Still once both of their clubs fell apart Zeeve could not help but wonder where it went wrong and went to Natalie swallowing his pride and manning up on the advice of his brother to 'do what is right.' Meeting her he said he was sorry, he said he was wrong and the supernatural wasn't evil and said he missed her, and Natalie forgave him and realised how much she'd missed him. Not wanting to now leave him behind as happened in the last few months she asks him one important question so they could truly be 'friends forever' and when she asks Zeeve to turn with her, Diana and Stacie he could not help but say yes. Since they have changed Natalie has noticed a change over Zeeve where he has dropped much of his hash attitude and shows his more noble side which she claims to have always been there. Indeed over time he mellows out, losing his belief in non-conformity while still emphasising originality and also begin to spend more time together. And slowly over the time their love for one another would blossom into a true relationship. Diana Markerns Zeeve and Diana have not easily gotten along. Diana when she was forced to hang out with Zeeve and Natalie tried desperately to get rid of the 'wierdo' and Zeeve even once spray painted her bike maroon after she made Natalie cry. Still the persistent interaction did form an understanding between the two and Zeeve as much as he claims to hate 'rich people' (which he doesn't) he could understand that over time she was mellowing. Diana in turn was quite surprised when Zeeve tired (and failed) to defend her when two bullies tried to beat up for her dad firing their dads, with Zeeve claiming while he disliked what had happened what they were doing was wrong, and personally took him to the nurses office. Since then Zeeve and Diana have had a steady friendship, playing some games that Diana does not find not 'weird.' Diana was actually quite shocked to hear about Zeeve's brothers group Fang Alert and actually got quite passionate about him walking out on them calling it a 'betrayal.' And out of all of his friends she was probably the most hash on his beliefs constantly insulting him behind his back. However she did this because she was hurt and had never really expected Zeeve to seriously take a stand against them, although did calm down when Natalie told her "Zeeve cares a lot about stuff." Zeeve in turn admitted to oddly missing her, never realised how much he cared for the ice queen. However they both hugged eagerly when he came to change with them and Diana could only comment it was just like old times when Zeeve willingly allowed himself to be bitten. Stacie London Stacie and Zeeve may have not known each other as long as Zeeve has known Natalie but they are very close and thick as thieves being a dynamic, pranking, duo. They were always going off at times to settle the score with bullies and the two would often come up with pranks or small events to bring a smile to people's faces. Moreover the fact that Stacie was down for both Zeeve's and Natalie's games made them all pretty good friends and have a very tight bond. However the fact that Zeeve did on occasion tell Stacie to shut up because she wouldn't ever stop talking, and Stacies habit of speaking her mind on how ugly she thought Zeeve was on occasion did cause them to not be as close as Natalie and Zeeve. However it was this honesty that made Zeeve like Stacie as she wasn't bound by socities expectations and did her own thing, And Stacie saw Zeeve's inner nobility with the fact he would always stand up for what he felt passionately about. Even so it was this close friendship that cause Stacie to be very hurt when Zeeve ran out on them and could not understand why he would do it and was very open in her opinions saying 'he always was a slime ball,' and publicaly disowned him as a friend: although deep down she did not mean it. Zeeve however held onto the memory of their friendship and was deeply saddened but refused to abandon his brother who was family. However when Zeeve came back Stacie was a little unsure at first but it did not take her long to rush to him and hug him. Also she has completely forgiven him because he went through with the transformation into a werewolf and was happy he was one of the gang again. Also since changing into a werewolf Stacie has begun calling him 'pretty hot' and while has her eyes on Peter, feels a strong pull to Zeeve to. Jessica Lovegood Jane Amico Carlos Marmers Vidia Brezen Rosie Hilty Win and Wan Do Ashlyn and Kiera Black Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest Ashley has known Zeeve a long time due to his friendship with her sister Natalie, and during her time in the beauty trio she thought of him as a deadbeat loser. Due to her position as class president and holding up the standards of the school Ashley disliked his non-conformist ways and the fact he could never be content to just do what he was told. However she could never pressure her sister to drop him and after turning she is glad she didn't and begins to give Zeeve a chance. However when Ashley finds Natalie crying after their row she becomes very angry at him for hurting his sister and also finds it unforgivable that he is choosing to hunt monsters. As such she keeps a close eye on him when she can and finds him quite nasty, although in all honesty she did not know him very well. However after seeing him action and the fact he threw himself in the way of one of her punches to protect one of his team mates made her pause as to if he was so terrible. After Natalie had a go at her because she commented she never approved of their friendship she actually began to feel bad about judging him and even began to see a parallel between how she ended her initial friendship with Peter, wondering if how Natalie felt was how Peter had felt when she had chosen to drop him. And when Zeeve turns up to be turned the fact he admits he was wrong to the pack and he is sorry actually touches her, and she sees what Natalie could see. And over time after seeing Natalie and Zeeve train together she sees something that even they cannot see yet. Zeeve in turn actually did not have much of an issue wit Ashley. True, prior to Ashley's change, he found her stuck up and a 'typical rich kid' he never had any big personal gripe against her as she never did anything to try and separate Natalie and him: that he knew of. Even so he did identify Queen as major threat during his time in Fang Alert and said she and Peter were the 'command structure' and needed to be put out of action, and even jumped in the way of her punching one of his team mates knowing he would go down with another blow. After turning though Zeeve has begun to see Ashley as a big sister and while gets annoyed when she orders him about, but will do what she says and actually seems keen to please her. Peter Talbot Zeeve initially only knew Peter as Alpha for along time and their relationship only went as far as Fang Alert trying to capture him. Zeeve along with the others correctly deduced that Peter was the head of the group and tried to prioritise him in fights, and as such Zeeve in his eagerness was more than willing to attack him, and Peter in turn felt really bad for punching a kid: who he initially mistook for just being a short person. Still when Zeeve turned up to be turned and admitted his mistake Peter was actually very happy to hear this as it proved he had shown this one hunter he wasn't a monster. He even welcomed him personally to their 'little' circle of friends and only asked that he leave his predijuices at the door and asked him to be as good a werewolf as he could be, to which Zeeve claimed he was already a good person! And since then Zeeve has gotten to know Peter and respects his leadership having fought both against and now for him, as well as seeing how he cares for everyone, and sees him as a second brother figure, even mellowing out from his presence and emphasising his more noble qualities. Peter in turn is glad Zeeve has turned his life away from hunting and while finds his comments at times a tad hash is actually impressed at his acceptance of being a werewolf despite his initial shock. Peter actually gets a little flustered when Ashley calls Zeeve a 'Peter with attitude' and blushes when she says they are both noble, kind, protective of their friends and both got some serious perks from being a werewolf. Fang Alert Robert Leads Category:Relationships